Gundam: SEEDed Chronicles of 00
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: This is a triple crossover. When Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seiei, and Banagher Links find themselves involved in the Bloody Valentine War, will the nightmares of the war emerge victorious? Or will the Light in the Black reveal itself? Warning: Female Kira and Setsuna. See inside for disclaimer. Prologue updated as of 10/22/13.


**Gundam: SEEDed Chronicles of 00**

_Story written by Xamusel and NEBSparky86_

_Original story written by UltimateGundamFighter… credit for the initial idea goes to whoever they are_

_Disclaimer__: The original Gundam franchises used from this point on are owned by Sunrise and the individual studios run by said company. The Universal Century is registered to Yoshiyuki "Kill 'em All" Tomino, the Cosmic Era timeline is registered to Fukuda (the bastard doesn't deserve it), and the Anno Domini timeline (not the one we live in) is registered to Ikeda. Any other franchise that I use is owned by the respective company or individual that came up with the idea for each franchise. What I own is the plotline for this story and any original characters and Mobile Units that may be used (that I make myself). I also claim ownership for specific concepts in this story that will be explained in-story as it progresses. If, for whatever reason, you see the concepts used in a commercial franchise, then know that I made the product line for that commercial franchise, because I'm something of an entrepreneur like that._

**Forward Note: I, the author, am prone to fits of going over things already published to fix things that would normally be inconsequential. If you didn't see this the first time you read this, you can understand why I say it now, at least. While nobody alive is perfect, I strive to be as close to it as I can, at least.**

GN-000: Origins

_CE 65, Republic of Krugis_

In the Middle Eastern country of Krugis, gunfire could be heard coming from the decrepit ruins of a town. The battlefield was littered with the bodies of religious men and women, housewives, soldiers, refugees, even children! It was a mess of anyone and everyone from the local area; along with the still smoking wreckage of countless fallen Mobile Suits from the Republic of East Asia called Anfs. It looked like this country was being absorbed into another through war, and the war was between Krugis and the REA.

In truth, the war was between Krugis and its immediate neighbor, Azidistan. Some power-hungry part of the government of Azidistan thought it was a good idea to invade Krugis. As the months wore on and their armies dwindled; Krugis, out of sheer desperation and the need to survive turned to a man; a man who turned the children of their nation into child soldiers through indoctrination and brainwashing. In regards to these children...

_"This battle is a holy war in the name of God,"_ crackled the voice of the leader of the child soldiers through the old-time radios. Two child soldiers rushed towards an Anf that had suddenly noticed their position; with raised automatic rifles, they fired a burst of rounds at the Mobile Suit.

_"We shall strike down the infidels who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of God,"_ he continued, indifferent to the soldier's plight. Almost all of them were dead, adding yet more innocent lives to the innumerable lives already taken by this war. As the Anfs continued to march forward, looking for more opponents, they didn't see the one surviving child soldier who lived on, panting behind a wall, their gun at the ready.

_"We must not submit to the infidels,"_ was heard, as an older model of Mobile Suit fired on the invading army. An Anf destroyed another of the older models near the remaining child soldier's shelter, causing _her_ to come out of hiding and fire her rifle before an explosion from behind her forced her into the air, landing a few meters away.

_"By dying in battle, we shall be led into the presence of God,"_ the leader finished his broadcast for the time being. The child soldier moved away from the Anfs that were in front of her, taking further shelter behind a different wall. As she sat behind the wall, her messy black hair and tanned skin complementing each other to accent her natural beauty, she raised her head to uncover her cold brownish chestnut eyes, cold from the effects of living as a child soldier, and colder still because of the lack of love in her life which led her to this deathly fate. It was in this land which once rang with the laughter of its children but now only trembled with the sounds of thundering weapons fire as the children lay dead or dying… and yet, this was the land she called home.

_'In this world, there is no God!'_ That thought was that of one that had been freed from brainwashing by a supposed religious man, one that was leading children like her to die in a so-called 'holy' war. When images of she and her brother, Qutan Ibrahim, flashed through her mind, she felt the pain of losing him still to this day, mainly because of the spiritual link that they had as twins. Saleema Ibrahim was not going to distract herself for long, however, as missiles could be heard from nearby launching from another of the older model of Mobile Suits. As the missiles hit an Anf, the targeted Anf turned its attention towards Saleema's position, firing a 30mm machine gun from under the head unit in her direction.

Saleema, as if by divine grace or providence, knew that she needed to duck to avoid the shots. As soon as she dodged, the wall behind her was riddled with holes by the Anf's gunfire. Once the barrage subsided, she ran away from this exposed position, gunfire still ringing in her ears; grateful to still be alive.

_"This battle is a holy war in the name of God,"_ spoke the voice of the leader again. It was as if he didn't care for the fate of his loyal followers in the slightest.

Saleema, though, thought once more; _'In this world, there IS no God!'_

_"We shall strike down the infidels who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of God,"_ were the last words ever heard from the leader by Saleema or anyone else. As Saleema ran through the town and did her absolute best to survive. Machine gun fire chased her down rubble strewn streets and former hallways as she desperately dodged the incoming rounds until she finally made it to cover in another enclosed space, but one that still provided her a view of the battlefield. When movement was caught out of the corner of her right eye, she turned her head to see that an Amf had noticed her position in the city, making her shrink back in terror as she sensed her own death fast approaching.

With the machine gun lowered and ready to fire, it seemed that the pilot would kill her then and there. Suddenly a purple beam of energy ripped through the Anf's head; disabling it permanently. Though Saleema saw this happen; she almost couldn't believe her eyes as similar beams of energy fell to crush her enemies. Fearing that her position may have been compromised, she stood up, aiming her rifle in seemingly random directions until she decided to look up for the potential enemy. What she saw amazed her….

* * *

_CE 68, Copernicus City on the Moon_

In a park near the residential block of the Lunar City, two friends, both of whom were far removed from the conflict that was brewing in the Earth Sphere, were parting for what seemed an eternity. The friends stood face to face. Athrun Zala's emerald green eyes, despite his sadness, showed clear. Sitting in the palm of his hands was a mechanical bird which he held out to Kira Yamato. As he held the pet robot in his hands, Athrun said to Kira, "The PLANTs _and_ Earth will see eye to eye. There will be no war."

Birdy hopped over to the hands of its new owner, who graciously accepted it. They knew that their task was complete. Athrun made them promise to never leave the bird alone, then said, "The Evacuation order doesn't mean a thing." Then he added, "You'll join me in the PLANTs, right, Kira?"

"Athrun," Kira said, "thank you, but you know full well that my parents won't let me go out on my own. It would be nearly impossible for me to join you in the PLANTs. And I don't want to have to tell you 'I told you so' if war breaks out."

Athrun looked at Kira. It was as if he was seeing his friend for the first time, and he began to wonder… Though they had known one another for months, this thought was completely new to him - was it possible that Kira was not a boy, but a girl? Kira's boyish figure was subtly beginning to take on the look of a young woman, and the voice, rather than getting deeper, was the same as before. How could he have missed this basic truth about his best friend? _'Man, am I ever a fool,'_ thought Athrun.

"Kira," he said, "I've got a crazy question for you. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"What? You don't know?" Kira shot back. With that, she drew herself up on her tiptoes, grabbed him by the shoulders, and planted a kiss on his lips. She dropped her hands and stepped back, her face crimson red. "Last time I checked," she said, "girls didn't change their voice. We'll meet again." With that, she ran off to her family.

Athrun stood dumbfounded as he place a hand to his mouth, unsure of what to make of the obviously female act from his previously thought-of male friend. Without realizing the repercussions, and without knowing he was blushing at this thought, Athrun said to himself, "I hope you realize that I'll be finding you and claiming you as mine, Kira-chan."

* * *

_January 14th, CE 70, L3 Area_

It was a relatively calm time for the neutral colonies in the Lagrange 3 area. Not only were they out of the way of the war that was brewing between the Earth and the PLANTs, but there was nothing that would bring the forces of the Earth to them, unless something huge happened to bring them there. Fortunately, nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen, especially not-

Suddenly, something out of the ordinary _did_ happen, namely an explosion of such force and power that it acted like a miniature sun in brightness and knocked the Orb Union colony of Heliopolis away from its position in geosynchronous orbit with Earth by a couple hundred kilometers. Heliopolis wasn't knocked far enough away from its original position to lose orbiting status. When it was able to confirm its new position in L3, the colony control station found that there was a strange set of visitors in the area which they had been forced to vacate, namely, seven O'Neil Island 3-class space colonies that weren't there before!

* * *

_In L1_

Within the _Agamemnon_-class _Theodore Roosevelt_, a good Admiral, Justin Barkley, was being pestered by Captain Morel Nathans, his XO aligned with Blue Cosmos, to lead an offensive against the PLANTs with their Moebius Units. As fir that conversation….

"Admiral Barkley, sir, we do _not_ need to wait for Washington to give us the order to destroy those Patchworkers! Especially since the Patchworkers are _always_ planning to do things that would destroy us with pure genetics!" Nathans went on with that tirade of Blue Cosmos for a good while, and Barkley was getting tired of it, though he had to play the part of being loyal to BC.

It was at that moment that the communications officer got a beeping on his station. Admiral Barkley, hearing the beeping, interrupted Nathans. "Hold on a moment, what's the beeping about? Did we get a message from the homeland?"

The communications officer nodded, saying, "The message is from Fleet Admiral Dubal, representative of LOGOS, sir."

_That_ caught Barkley and Nathans off guard. Both men knew what LOGOS really was, and neither of them knew what to expect from a representative of the group. Barkley asked, "What does the message say?"

"It says, and I quote, 'Head to L3 through L4 to investigate seven new colonies appearing out of nowhere and, if possible, make first contact with this group. Do _not_ go through L5 to nuke the PLANTs, or else you and your fleet will be nuked in return.' End quote," the communications officer finished.

Nathans was sweating profusely for fear of his life, while Barkley was grinning savagely. Barkley then ordered, "Helm, direct us through L4 to L3. We have a cluster of colonies to contact, and I doubt these people are aware of what's going on."

"Aye, sir, heading to L3 via L4," responded the helmsman. The fleet followed.

* * *

_Back in L3, five hours later_

The _Theodore Roosevelt_ and its escorted fleet made it to L3 to see that there was indeed a new cluster of Colonies near where the Orb Union's Heliopolis colony was located. When the ships arrived near one of these colonies, the communications officer picked up radio signals coming from the colony. The bridge crew listened with interest to the broadcast.

_"Good morning, Industrial 7, and have an early yet belated Happy New Year. We have successfully completed a test of the colony-based FTL Hyperdrive, which proves the Vist Foundation's theorem correct about leaving our solar system in a space colony. We somehow miscalculated where we were supposed to go, though, as we're currently in L3 instead of L1. Please accept that as the situation, and have a lovely winter day ten weeks ahead of the UC."_ And with that, the man's voice was replaced by music.

Admiral Barkley knew right then what he needed to do. He turned to Nathans and said to him, "You have the bridge, but you _don't_ have permission to do anything outside of your regular duties. I expect that you'll fulfil your position properly _this_ time." With that, he opened a comm to the hangar to say, "Hangar bay, prepare a shuttle for me. I'm going to investigate the nearest colony to us and see about first contact with this group."

* * *

_Two hours later, in Industrial 7_

Cardeas Vist, a Caucasian man nearing his sixtieth birthday, was wearing the uniform of the head of the Vist Foundation. He was walking with his second in command, Gael Chan, towards the harbor of the colony where the shuttle from the _Theodore Roosevelt_ was located. When they got there, Cardeas called Admiral Barkley over to them.

When the men met, Admiral Barkley saluted in the AF style, saying as he did so, "Admiral Justin Barkley reporting for duty, sir. May I know who it is I'm saluting?"

Cardeas saluted in the Earth Federation forces style, saying, "I am Cardeas Vist, current head of the Vist Foundation and family. I think both of us would feel more at ease if we didn't have to salute." When they dropped their hands, Cardeas asked, "May I invite you into the colony proper? I want us to get off to a good start.

Admiral Barkley replied, "Certainly, I think a good civil conversation would be in order."

Cardeas nodded, saying, "I would be honored to lead you to a fine restaurant for us to speak in private. This way."

With that, both men walked into the colony to a fine dining establishment called the Golden Eye Eagle. As they walked in, they were wrapping up discussion of the UC's Mobile Suit history, leading up to the current time units that were stolen from Anaheim Electronics, the Kshatriya and the Sinanju. Barkley was, to say it lightly, thoroughly impressed at the level of technology in use by their military.

When they got seated at a free table, the topic drifted to local history, which included Blue Cosmos, the organization that Barkley pretended to be a part of, and LOGOS, the organization that he was really allied with. They were deep in conversation when a young teenage boy asked them, "May I take your order?"

Cardeas recognized the voice immediately. Turning to face the boy, he asked, "What are _you_ doing here?! Shouldn't you be in school?"

The boy, a brown-haired youth with brown eyes, was wearing a waiter's uniform and holding a notebook for taking orders. When he heard Cardeas' question, though, his eyes dilated in surprise. "Chairman Vist? What brings you here? And what do you mean, shouldn't I be in school?"

Cardeas answered, "I'm here on Vist Foundation business with a local Admiral that belongs in this part of the Galaxy. As for what I meant; you're a student at the Anaheim Electronics Industrial College, are you not?"

The waiter looked away uncomfortably at the last part, saying more with his actions than with his words, that he was forcefully removed from the school against his will.

Cardeas stood up. "Take me to your employer. I need to see about getting you back in school."

Stunned, the waiter hesitated, before he finally said, "Right this way, Chairman Vist."

* * *

_Two hours later, Anaheim Electronics Industrial College_

Cardeas sighed as he looked at the file that said that Banagher Links was expelled. He recalled that only he was allowed to do something like that, but he didn't want to expel his own flesh and blood, which meant that someone had overridden his authority on the matter.

Apparently, Bankcroft was an idiot for not seeing that Banagher had problems staying afloat in his life, since he had lost his mother at a young age; it was a miracle that Cardeas gave him a second chance that time. Banagher, though young, was a powerful Newtype and every ill intent directed at him was magnified at least three hundred fold… it was a wonder that he didn't break along the way.

Upon recalling his offer to Admiral Barkley, Cardeas decided to follow through on his end. He would sign a deal that said that they would stay out of the war that would eventually brew between the Earth Governments and the Space Colonies in L5 in exchange for providing the means to mine materials that were needed in their own projects. Materials like Luna Titanium and Helium-3 were so abundant in this part of the galaxy, but they weren't being used, which was a real shame.

After a bit of thought, he decided to send Banagher to the local colony, Heliopolis, for school, maybe as part of a cultural exchange program. Besides, it would do him some good to see the world around him.

* * *

_February 15th, CE 70, classified location in the Atlantic Federation_

Within a meeting room in the Atlantic Federation, Muruta Azrael, current leader of Blue Cosmos, was frightened.

No, wait, scratch that. He was scared _shitless_!

When he first returned to the LOGOS gathering place, he was expecting a triumphant return fit for a hero who had ordered the destruction of a vile enemy. Instead, he earned a lot of glares from pretty much everyone in the room. It was as if he was supposed to let the filthy Patchworkers live in their filthy home in space!

Oh, sure, he had to orchestrate the events of the UN bombing on the Moon ten days before in order to shift the blame onto the space monsters, but it was as if the cleansing he had ordered was against the natural order of things, which shouldn't be true… right?

As if reading his thoughts, one of those loyal to the cause of destroying the Patchworkers came up to him and said in a whisper, "Lord Azrael, your actions in regard to the Junius 7 colony had caused a huge schism in LOGOS, resulting in three splinter groups."

Azrael's eyes widened. Sweat poured down his face. He honestly didn't know that this would happen, otherwise he would have avoided this crisis by… wait, how in the nine hells _would_ he know?! He had already made it clear three weeks prior that a cleansing would occur, and he had understood their silence as agreement, what with the Patchworkers deserving utter eradication!

One of the other members of LOGOS, whose main objective was profiting from war, turned to face Azrael and said, "Muruta Azrael, you and the others that wish to eradicate an ethnic group that had not posed us any trouble are free to leave, but not free to return. Make sure your base of operations is somewhere we can't find, because we _will_ hunt it down if you leave a hint of its location, and destroy you at the first possible convenience!"

Azrael's face became ghastly pale. Where could he hide? It was imperative that he stay alive so that he could complete his objective of destroying the Patchworkers!

Someone shoved a magnum and several rounds into his hands. "Maybe you don't have tactical training, but you do have weapons training. Put it to good use in this war that you started on four fronts." Before Muruta Azrael could retort, the man that handed him the stuff continued, "See you in Hell… though may the Devil know that you put this upon yourself."

With that, the entire remaining racists in LOGOS were forcefully removed from their old headquarters. They had 72 hours before LOGOS' profiteers came looking for them!

* * *

_February 19th, CE 70, Maius Military Institute_

"What?! Are you out of your mind?" the head foreman asked 16 year-old adopted son of Eileen Canaver, Rengi Canaver. "You know damn well, that we produce GINNs, DINNs and other mono-eyed mobile suits. We can't produce this, not without authorization from the National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala."

"Yeah, but he can't tell you that you can't build this proposed mobile suit," countered Rengi. "Besides, think of it as... making a smaller, human-sized mobile suit that you could use for making weapons and using it as a testbed for future developments for the ZAFT Military."

"Hmm...," said the head foreman as he set his chin on his right hand and looked at the proposed design the human sized mobile suit. [Think RGM-79FP GM Striker equipped with GINN weapons.] "I think I could at least get the parts built, but you gotta take a GINN robot with you."

"If I find another design, can I remodel the GINN to the design I find?" asked Rengi.

"Sure, just make sure you gimme specs for what you find," instructed the head foreman, noticing that Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala had entered the factory. "You need to get outta here, Chairman Zala won't like that you're here. I'll get your order and you'll owe MMI your services with your personal robotics project."

Rengi Canaver held his hands up in mock surrender as he said, "You got it, I'm all yours for testing."

"Good to know," said a grateful head foreman, "now make yourself scarce."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Atlantic Federation_

"Come on, do I really have to tell you my genetic type?" asked 16 year-old Roux Louka.

"If you want to be hired, yes, you do have to tell us your genetic type," answered a female interviewer. "I'm sorry, but this is the law now, here in the Atlantic Federation."

"That's a load of crap and you know it," shot back Roux. "This is just another fucking excuse for Blue Cosmos to try and rule every aspect of our lives. Great, now I'm pissed off."

The interviewer wrote something down, pinched the bridge of her nose and then looked to the lavender haired Newtype and said, "Well, I thought we had a position open, but it seems that it was just filled recently. I guess we don't need to hire you after all."

"Alright, I'll play along with your damn bullcrap," Roux said a calm fury. "You can write down me down as a Newtype."

One of the interviewers then laughed at Roux because she had called herself a 'Newtype.' The main interviewer sighed a frustrated sigh as she wrote down Roux's answer. As she wrote down the answer, she then said, "Yeah, we still just filled those positions I thought we had open. Good day to you Miss Louka."

"And don't come back here, ya damn bitch!" added a store employee who acted as a witness to the interview.

"I'm leaving this God forsaken country," Roux said to herself. "I'm going to the Orb Union. Fuck the Atlantic Federation and its damn laws. I'm throwing away my damn citizenship to this damn country and its band of racist sons of bitches."

* * *

_July 15th, CE 70_

As work began on the Atlantic Federation's G-Weapons, one of Orb's nobles came by the Morgenroete facility for a surprise visit.

"Oh... oh! L-Lord Gina!" exclaimed a secretary as she looked up from the interview she was conducting with a certain prospect. "We weren't expecting you'd come today."

Rhondo Gina Sahaku looked to the secretary and then looked to notice the prospect being interviewed.

"Are you here to apply to be a test pilot?" asked Gina.

"Yes I am," answered Roux. "I've been turned down at all of the places in the Atlantic Federation, just because I'm not one of those... Pure Naturals and racist like them."

"Ah, that is understandable," Gina Sahaku said to Roux. "We are looking for a test pilot for a top secret project that can benefit Orb."

"So you're telling me..." began Roux as she studied the noble from Orb.

"You're hired," finished Gina as he motioned for Roux to follow him, along with the secretary.

* * *

"What? You want us to construct mobile weapons?" asked the chief engineer. "We don't have anything to go off of."

"Not true," Gina said as he produced a disk and gave it to the chief engineer. "I managed to acquire a copy of the designs for the Atlantic Federation G-Weapons and designs for how I want the batch of mobile weapons to be designed. The only thing that I wasn't able to acquire was the technology for the Atlantic Federation's Phase Shift armor developed for their prototypes."

The chief engineer received the disk from Gina Sahaku and had a grin on his face as he said, "Never fear, we'll just make our prototypes lighter and faster than the Atlantic federation's prototype mobile weapons."

Rondo Gina Sahaku gave a grin to the chief engineer and a slight nod as he said "Don't let me down. And one of the mobile weapons needs to have a combat assisted AI. One last thing, make sure that most of the prototypes are fully completed."

"Anything else, Lord Gina?" asked the chief engineer.

"Yes, the one designated Mirage Frame is to be equipped with Mirage Colloid and given extra equipment at a later time," answered Gina. "And this one, make sure that it has laminated armor for the new concept of allowing individual mobile weapons to enter the atmosphere."

"Yes sir," acknowledged the chief engineer.

* * *

**Xamusel A/N: Honestly, this was something that had been bugging me to write it for a while now, especially since reading UltimateGundamFighter's version of the story (which, for those of you unaware, doesn't have female Kira or female Setsuna). I honestly won't take credit for the idea for this story, it was his to begin with, people.**

**By the way, before anyone asks, I labeled the prologue that way on purpose. Yes, this is the prologue, and, no, I won't spoil why I labeled it this way. It was meant to be a joke that those in the Gundam fandom would get.**

**Mecha profiles will appear when I actually get to all the mecha… which will start in the first actual chapter. I'll make sure to keep things original for when it's needed.**

**Okay, may as well leave a note from Sparky here, if he wants to leave one at least.**

* * *

**Sparky A/N: Instead of having Green Frame and Mirage Frame be incomplete, I decided to have them at least completely built, but Mirage Frame won't have all of the armaments that it has in Vs. Astray. But it will at least have the Igelstellungs, beam sabers, a beam rifle and a shield. Green Frame, however will have all of it's standard armaments. But you'll have two new machines in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Xamusel A/N: *phew* That should do it for this time.**

**This was a really tough one to wait on. We had to rework this one a good deal… thanks to the people that helped out before for making this better now.**

**Alright, now, off to the next chapter for us!**

**Until we meet again… farewell.**

**~Xamusel**

* * *

**PS: By the time you guys see this chapter again, it'll be the end of my 22nd birthday, which is something I wanted to share with you all. I hope you all read and review the story for what it is.**


End file.
